1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for working specifically and easily the abdominal muscles, and more particularly the transverse muscle, in a staged, global, symmetrical and asymmetrical manner, while protecting the back and offering better oxygenation as well as a good amplitude of abdominal work thanks to the diaphragmatic breathing encouraging during exercising. The desired effects with this device are the toning up of the abdominal muscles and the gradual prolonging of muscular effort so as to exceed, thanks to the simplicity and easiness of the training, the duration necessary for this effort to contribute to the reduction of abdominal fat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, to work the abdominal muscles, physical exercises are proposed. Their main drawback is that they call at the same time for effort from other muscles and quickly cause a state of fatigue and discouragement for those who are not used to prolonged physical effort and those who suffer from lumbar pain or obesity. Other instruments, according to their designers, carried in the hands and being applied against the abdominal muscles, work these muscles directly. However, these exercises add to the abdominal work the work of the biceps which must provide a considerable effort and carry the device. In addition, during these exercises, the back is not protected because it alone compensates for the work of the biceps and the abdominal muscles. Similarly, the strength of the arms may well not be symmetrical and would put a strain on one side of the spinal column.
Certain instruments, by electric stimulation, work the abdominal muscles but they do not require physical effort or optimal oxygenation.